Second Face
by whitesakura
Summary: Let me tell you something – Niisama is not perfect. Mokuba POV.


Disclaimer: I do not own YugiOh.

Second Face

Let me tell you something – Niisama is not perfect. Niisama can be kind but he can be scary. He can huff and puff like the big bad wolf. And Niisama is a lot of things and he tries to be a lot of things that he can't be. Like when he decides that I need a haircut. He tried it a long time ago, when I was only up to Niisama's stomach and what happened? I got nicked in the ears and there was blood and Niisama's whole face turned white with shock. And I was okay, I talked and told him I was okay and took his hands, which were really cold, but he didn't move until he said he didn't mind long hair after all. And you like long hair, don't you Mokuba?

And of course I said yes, even when it was summer and it was awfully hot. And the bees were buzzing around me and I got stung. So Niisama had to put on the aloe and pushed me down when I squirmed away to get the sunscreen. I wasn't trying to be bad, honest; I just wanted to put some on Niisama because Niisama has very pale skin. In the end, he got sunburnt and looked bright red like the lollypops doctors give away, but he was smiling because I stopped scratching my bumps.

The thing about Niisama is he forgets a lot. That's why he always has his laptop, you see. He has his planner in there, down to the last minute of what he's supposed to be doing. His password is my name – DON'T tell anyone – so I snuck in and took a look. There's some really funny stuff in there, like laundry day or "DESTROY" days underlined in bright red. "DESTROY" days are when Niisama works late into the night to scare the people who are trying to take Kaiba Corp away from us. I don't like those days much, because I always always try to stay awake until Niisama gets home but the next thing I know, it's morning and Niisama is in the kitchen grumbling about coffee and trying to slick down that piece of hair that sticks out by his right eye. It takes forever to get it down and Niisama's bathroom (that we share) has a lot of gels and stuff.

So anyway, Niisama forgets a lot. He forgets a lot because he has to take care of the company and the office people and the computer people and the mail people and the people who buy Kaiba toys. He has to make sure everyone gets paid, has money for a house and lights and televisions and heat and all that important stuff that most kids take for granted because they've never been at an orphanage where you've got to sleep with someone else's foot stuck in your face. Oh yeah, and Niisama takes care of me too, even though I have to take care of him sometimes, especially when he's angry. That's when the secretary starts twitching and making eyes at me that say please, please, please. So then I'll hug Niisama and smile and say that we have to go. Right. Now.

Niisama gets angry a lot. When bad things used to happen he used to get scared. But then I got scared also so Niisama couldn't be scared anymore. So he gets angry. And sometimes it's okay but sometimes it's not. The worse is when Niisama gets sad and thinks he did something wrong or he's not brave enough or smart enough. And it's crazy, I know, but he gets like that sometimes. After THAT happened he wouldn't come out of his room for three days and I was crying at his door and slipping drawings thorough the crack. Blue Eyes. Lots of them because they're Niisama's favorite and I told Niisama through the door that I was sorry that I couldn't make things better, and that I wished I was as strong and great as the Blue Eyes White Dragon and then Niisama opened the door and called me stupid. And I called him stupid. And we cried (just a little) and we laughed a long long time until Niisama's breath ran away and we had to chase after it.

So anyway, Niisama's not perfect. But that's okay and I know that I'm not really a kid and that's okay too. I know what happened when Seto took Gozaburo's offer. I understand what he sacrificed and how his heart nearly turned to stone. I understand a lot, but because Niisama still has troubling smiling, I smile really widely to show Niisama I haven't lost what he's trying to find.

And it's okay sometimes to pretend that Niisama's perfect and that Mokuba Kaiba likes to babble – a normal kid who says too much and doesn't dream of anything but parfaits.


End file.
